Ein Missverständnis und was daraus wird
by Starfi
Summary: Er ist weg... urplötzlich verschwunden, und Marron hat keinen Schimmer, wo er hin sein könnte... Chiaki ausser landes, einfach so...? warum... gehen immer einfach alle weg von ihr...? Er und Yashiro... weg..?


**Ein Missverständniss und was daraus wird...**

**die Glocken leuten in der ferne...**

Kapitel 1: Böser Chiaki!

"Jeanne und Sindbad wieder erneut zugeschlagen - wann hat das alles ein Ende?"

"Schon Schäden in Millionenhöhe: Wann gelingt es der Polizei endlich, das Diebespärchen zu fassen?"

"Jeanne und Sindbad: Verbindungen zu der Mafia?"

Tagtäglich waren solche und ähnliche Artikel in führenden Tageszeitungen zu finden. Marron und Chiaki gelang es nur mühsam, sich das Lachen zu verkneifen. Die aufgestellten Thesen waren manches mal so echt wirkend, dass beide fast selber daran glaubten. "Zu der Mafia! Also mal ehrlich: bei diesem Aufwand, an die Sachen zu kommen, würde ich doch nicht mit jemanden teilen!" Mahnend boxte Marron ihm in die Seite. "Nun hör auf! Wir machen das ja nicht, weil wir nichts besseres zu tun haben! Ausserdem solltest du aufpassen, dass dich niemand hört. Es wäre doch sehr ärgerlich, wenn man dich faßt, nur weil du dein Schandmaul mal wieder nicht halten kannst!" "Moment mal, was heißt denn hier , Schandmaul '?" Sie grinste ihm frech zu. "Muss ich dir jetzt allen ernstes dieses Wort auseinander klamüsern?" Bevor er zu einer Antwort fähig war, vernahmen beide das Klingeln seines Telefons. Er begab sich von seinem Balkon aus direkt dorthin und nahm ab. "Chiaki Nagoya. Mit wem spreche ich?" Das einzige, was Marron jetzt noch von ihm aus vernahm, waren einsilbige Antworten wie "Ja", "Nein", "Hm" und "Vielleicht". Nachdem er das Gespräch beendet hatte, ging er zurück. Doch irgendwie schien er verändert. "Wer war das?" Doch seine Antwort war nur eine abwehrende Handbewegung. Stirnrunzelnd sah sie ihn an. "Probleme?" "Nein, ich muß jetzt leider weg, hab noch was vor." "Aber wir waren doch noch verabredet..." Langsam schien er sich darüber klar zu werden, mit wem er so unfreundlich sprach. "Keine Sorge, bis dahin bin ich wieder da. Warte um 4 vorm Haus. Ich hole dich dann ab!" Seine Stimme klang zwar jetzt schon um einiges aufgeschlossener, aber sein Verhalten gab ihr insgesamt doch zu denken. "Also gut. Bis nachher." Sie küsste ihm sanft auf die Lippen, hatte jedoch das Gefühl, dass er dies gar nicht wahr nahm. Sie ging in ihre Wohnung und verschloß die Balkontür hinter sich. Sie fragte sich, was es mit dem Anruf auf sich hatte, der ihm doch augenscheinlich so die Laune verdorben hatte. ,Ach egal! Ich frage ihn einfach, wenn wir uns nachher sehen!' Ohne noch einen weiteren Gedanken daran zu verschwenden widmete sie sich ihrem neuen Buch. Es handelte von einer aussichtslosen Liebe zwischen einem japanischem Mädchen und einem Jungen aus einem fernen Land. Bei der Stelle, an der sie sich für lange Zeit trennen mußten, hatte Marron bittere Tränen vergossen. "Ich bin in letzter Zeit viel zu nah am Wasser gebaut! Das ist doch nur ein Buch!" Verstohlen wischte sie sich die letzten Tränen aus dem Gesicht und legte das Buch bei Seite. Sie sah auf die Uhr und stellte erschrocken fest, dass es schon nach 3 war. Eilig machte sie sich für ihr Treffen zu recht.

Es war schon weit nach 4 und immer noch nichts von Chiaki zu sehen. Von weitem sah Marron Miyako auf das Haus zukommen. "Auf wartest du denn hier? Besseres Wetter wird es wohl heut nicht mehr geben, egal wie lange du hier noch stehst!" "Ich freu mich auch, dich zu sehen! Ich warte hier auf Chiaki. Wir waren um 4 verabredet, aber er ist bislang nicht aufgetaucht." Irritiert blickte Miyako ihr entgegen. "Aber er kommt doch sonst nie zu spät, schon gar nicht, wenn er mit DIR verabredet ist!" Achselzuckend gingen sie ins Haus. "Ich geh wieder nach oben! Ich habe echt keine Lust, mir hier die Beine in den Bauch zu stehen! Er weiß ja, wo ich wohne!" Miyako drückte auf den Knopf des Aufzugs, während Marron noch einen Blick in ihren Briefkasten warf. "Nanu!" "Was ist los?" "Hier ist ein Zettel von Chiaki." Sie las ihn sorgfältig durch und von Wort zu Wort schien ihr Mund sich mehr zu öffnen. "Was soll das denn?" "Zeig mal her!" Auch Miyako las den Brief durch. "Liebe Marron! Es tut mir leid, aber ich mußte kurzfristig weg. Ich kann noch nicht sagen, wie lange es dauert, aber ich melde mich bei dir, so wie ich wieder im Land bin. Chiaki"

"Wie ,wenn ich wieder im Land bin'? Wieso ist er weg? Und vor allem ohne mir was zu sagen!" "Das ist allerdings wirklich seltsam!" Kopfschüttelnd sah Miyako auf den Zettel. "Was soll das?" Das Klingeln des Aufzugs ertönte und beide traten ein. Oben angekommen stürmte Marron sofort in ihre Wohnung an ihr Telefon. Hastig wählte sie eine Nummer und lauschte dem Klingeln. Ein Knacken ging durch die Leitung. "Nagoya!" "Hallo, hier spricht Marron!" "Marron! Wie geht es dir?" "Es geht so. Chiaki ist einfach verschwunden. Wissen Sie, wohin er ist?" "Tut mir leid, das kann ich dir nicht sagen!" "Was... Was soll das heißen?" Seine Stimme hatte einen leicht verlegenen Tonfall bekommen. "Na ja, ich mußte ihm leider versprechen, dir nichts zu sagen. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, er wird bald wieder da sein. Dann wird er dir auch alles erklären." Marron war den Tränen nahe. Was sollte das alles? Chiaki verschwand einfach, sein Vater spielte den Geheimnisvollen... "Danke, Sie haben mir wirklich sehr geholfen!" Wütend knallte sie den Hörer auf. Da kam ihr eine andere Idee. Sie rannte auf ihren Balkon, kletterte über die Brüstung auf den der nachbarlichen Wohnung und betrat diese. "Access?" Keine Antwort. "Access!" Doch auch der erneute Versuch blieb ohne Erfolg. Niedergeschlagen kehrte sie zurück in ihre eigenen vier Wände. Nochmals ging ihr ein Licht auf. Wieder wählte sie eine Nummer und wartete auf Antwort. "Sazanka!" "Hallo, hier spricht Marron Kusakabe. Könnte ich wohl Yashiro sprechen?" Eine kühle Stimme scholl ihr entgegen. "Es tut mir leid, Frl. Kusakabe! Yashiro befindet sich nicht im Hause und wird auch erst frühestens nächste Woche zurück erwartet." Marron beschlich ein ungutes Gefühl. "Darf man fragen, wo sie sich zur Zeit aufhält?" "Man darf!" Die Stimme hatte mittlerweile einen gerade zu hämischen Ton. "Yashiro befindet sich mit Chiaki Nagoya auf reisen. Mehr kann ich ihnen leider nicht mitteilen!" "Danke, das reicht mir auch vollkommen!" Sie legte auf. Es war ihr egal, dass sie ihrem telefonischem Gegenüber gerade einen Triumph gegönnt hatte. Die Frau am anderen Ende hatte geschafft, was sie sich erhofft hatte. Marron war sehr verletzt. Langsam trabte sie zu Miyako. "Was machst du denn für ein Gesicht?" Marron erzählte ihr von den beiden Anrufen. Auch ihre Freundin war entsetzt. "Mit YASHIRO?" Stumm nickte Marron. "Aber warum verreist er so plötzlich und dann auch noch mit DER?"

Verwi9rrt schüttelte Marron den Kopf. !Ich geh dann mal wieder." Besorgt musterte Miyako sie. "Soll ich vielleicht mitkommen?" Doch sie schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. "Nein, lass mal!" Traurig lächelte sie ihr zu und ging zurück in ihre Wohnung, die ihr plötzlich übergroß und befremdlich vorkam. Sie schlug die Tür hinter sich ins Schloß und ließ sich an ihr herabgleiten. Er war weg. Einfach abgehauen, ohne ein Wort des Abschieds. Mit Yashiro. Das war es dann wohl! Sie war wieder allein. Fynn mußte sie schon vor langer Zeit verlassen, um sich anderweitig wieder hochzuarbeiten und ihre schlimmen Taten durch Gute weg zu machen. Access durfte bei den beiden Dieben bleiben. Ab und zu war Fynn noch mal auf Besuch gekommen, doch ihr letzter lag nun auch schon einige Zeit zurück. Und nun war auch Chiaki von ihr gegangen, hatte sie ohne ersichtlichen Grund verlassen. Die Lage schien ihr doch sehr eindeutig! Er hatte Geheimnisse vor ihr und flog heimlich mit Yashiro weg. Langsam kramte sie den Zettel hervor und las ihn wieder und wieder durch. ,Mußte kurzfristig weg... Weiß nicht, wie lange es dauert... Chiaki' Keine genauen Auskünfte und zum Schluß einfach nur seinen Namen dahin gekritzelt. Keine Worte, die darauf schließen ließen, das es ihm leid tat oder das er sie lieb habe. Dieser Zettel unterschied sich so vollkommen von den vorigen, die er ihr sonst immer in den Briefkasten gesteckt hatte. Kleine, lieb gemeinte Sätze, die ihr einfach sagen sollten, dass sie nicht alleine ist und er immer für sie da sein wird. Aber das hier... Wütend zerknüllte sie das Blatt und warf es weit von sich. Mit herangezogenen Knien und darauf aufgestütztem Kopf saß sie einfach nur da, unfähig, klare Gedanken zu fassen. Gedankenfetzen wie ,Alleine... Weg mit Yashiro... Einsam... Hintergangen...' durchliefen wirr ihren Kopf. Verzweifelt hielt sie sich die Ohren zu, in der Hoffnung, die Gedanken so aus ihrem Kopf aussperren zu können, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Ein Schluchzen entrang sich ihrer Brust, stieg hinauf, bis es ihren Hals erreicht hatte und die Freiheit verlangte.

Irgendwann mitten in der Nacht wachte sie auf. Sie wußte nicht wann, aber mußte wohl vor der Tür eingeschlafen sein. Wankend erhob sie sich und schleppte sich in ihr Badezimmer. Sie warf einen Blick in den Spiegel, was ihre Laune nicht heben konnte. Ihre Augen hatten Ähnlichkeit mit Pingpong Bällen vom vielen weinen und ihre Hautfarbe war kreideweiß. Sie beugte sich über den Wasserhahn und spritzte sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. Nachdem sie sich wieder aufgerichtet hatte, sah sie sich um. Ihr Blick blieb an der Ablage hängen. Seine Zahnbürste! Sie unterdrückte die schon wieder aufsteigenden Tränen. Zögernd nahm sie seine Sachen von der Ablage und packte sie dann doch etwas entschlossener in den Mülleimer. Den Rest der Nacht verbrachte sie damit, seine Sachen aus ihrer Wohnung zu sammeln und diese in 3 großen Säcken auf seinem Balkon zu deponieren. Sie sortierte wirklich jedes kleinste Teil aus. Seine Schlafsachen, Pullover und Hosen, die er extra bei ihr gelassen hatte. Die CDs, die sie sich mal geliehen hatte. Den großen Teddy, den er ihr mal auf einem Jahrmarkt geschossen hatte. Gemeinsame Fotos von der letzten Klassenfahrt. Bücher, Videos... Gegen 6 Uhr war sie fertig und legte sich dann auf ihr Bett. Doch an Schlafen war nicht zu denken. So stieg sie unter die Dusche und zog sich danach zügig an. Sie begann, ihre Wohnung wie eine Wahnsinnige zu schrubben. Doch auch dies war eine Aufgabe, die irgendwann zu Ende war. Einkaufen! Genau, sie brauchte noch Nahrung für das Wochenende! Glücklich, wieder eine Möglichkeit gefunden zu haben, ihren trübsinnigen Gedanken zu entkommen, machte sie sich in freudiger Erwartung ans Werk. Mit einem ellenlangen Einkaufszettel, der für eine halbe Armee war, machte sie sich auf den weg zum Supermarkt. Nach 2 Stunden kam sie schweratmend zu Hause an. Auf dem Rücken einen schweren Rucksack und in jeder Hand 2 Tüten versuchte sie erfolglos, ihren Schlüssel zu finden. "Das sieht echt interessant aus, wie du dich gebärdest! Gib schon die Taschen her!" "Miyako! Wo kommst du denn so plötzlich her?" Endlich schaffte sie es, die Tür aufzubekommen und sie schleppten die Einkäufe mühsam in die Küche. "Wie geht es dir?" "So lala. Wie soll es mir schon gehen? Mein Freund ist mit seiner Exverlobten verreist. Das ist doch wohl mehr als eindeutig!" "Weißt du was? Ich helfe dir jetzt, die Sachen zu verstauen. Und dann gehen wir beide mal wieder so richtig shoppen! Für heute Abend leihen wir uns Filme aus und machen es uns richtig gemütlich! Was hältst du davon?" Miyakos Augen glänzten vor Freude und Zufriedenheit mit sich selbst. "Ja, warum nicht!"

Was die beiden veranstalteten, hatte schon längst nichts mehr mit einfachem Shoppen zu tun! Es war viel mehr ein Marathon durch sämtliche Geschäfte ihres Stadtteils. Das mit den Videos überlegten sie sich im Laufe der Zeit anders und entschieden sich für eine Nacht labern. So bereiteten sie sich ein Abendessen, bei dem jeder Diplom Koch neidisch geworden wäre und machten es sich im Wohnzimmer gemütlich. Mit laufendem Fernseher nahmen sie ihr Essen zu sich und schnatterten nebenbei. Hinterher wurde das Geschirr wieder zurück in die Küche gebracht und in die Spülmaschine geräumt. Nach dem Ende des Filmes, von dem beide sowieso nur die Hälfte mitbekommen hatten, entschieden sie sich für einen Musiksender. Sie redeten über Gott und die Welt. Über das letzte Turnier, wo Marron mal wieder die Nase vorn hatte, über ihre Mitschüler und deren Fertigkeiten, beispielsweise der gute Aufsatz über Atombomben von Sakura und letztendlich auch über diese Sache mit Chiaki. "Vielleicht hat er aber auch gute Gründe für sein Verhalten und es ist alles gar nicht so schlimm, wie du denkst!" "OK, nehmen wir mal an, DEIN Freund verschwindet urplötzlich mit den selben Worten, er wüßte nicht, für wie lange. Jeder tut geheimnisvoll, keiner sagt dir etwas. Und dann erfährst du auch noch, dass seine Ex mitgefahren ist. Was würdest du denken?" Niedergeschlagen blickte Miyako sie an. "Schon klar. Das selbe wie du." "Na also! Ich lasse mich von dem doch nicht für blöde verkaufen!" Gegen 3 Uhr nachts schlief Miyako allmählich ein und auch Marron klappten die Augen zu.

Als sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, roch es schon nach frischen Brötchen und Tee. Sie tapperte verschlafen in Richtung Küche. "Du kommst gerade richtig! Es ist alles gerichtet, Madame!" Galant zog Miyako ihrer Freundin den Stuhl zurecht. Schmunzelnd ließ diese sich nieder. "Komisch, immer wenn wir zusammen sind, essen wir! In der Schule, hier... Wir werden noch dick!" "Was hältst du dann davon, wenn wir heute trainieren? Nur um dem vorzubeugen natürlich!" "Ja, warum nicht. Aber ich will vorher noch unbedingt duschen!"

"Ich bin fix und alle!" Erschöpft glitten die Mädchen Rücken an Rücken zu Boden. "Meine Güte, für heute reicht es! Das waren jetzt 4 Stunden am Stück!" Japsend stimmte Miyako Marron zu. "Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich keinen Schritt mehr gehen kann!" "Ach, soll ich dich hier lassen?" Doch Miyako konnte diese Neckerei gar nicht beeindrucken. "Nö, ich dachte, du trägst mich nach Hause!" Marron zeigte ihr einen Vogel. "Sehe ich wie ein Packesel aus?" Lachend erhoben sie sich. "Ich gehe jetzt nach Hause und falle Tod ins Bett!" Schnell zogen sie ihre Gymnastikanzüge aus und ihre normale Kleidung an. "Wir müssen dem Hausmeister Bescheid sagen, dass er abschließen kann!" Erstaunt stellte Marron fest, dass sie zwar erschöpft, aber viel ausgeglichener war. In den ganzen 4 Stunden hatte sie kein einziges Mal an Chiaki denken müssen. Ein echter Fortschritt!

Vor ihrem Haus blieb Miyako ruckartig stehen. "Was hast du?" "Schau doch mal hoch!" Marron folgte ihrem Blick. "Ja und?" "Ja und? Sieh doch, im 7. Stock ist Licht!" "Soll vorkommen, wenn da Leute leben!" "Mann, versteh doch! Das ist die Seite mit deinem Balkon! Da oben sind auf der Seite 3 Wohnungen. Eine ist frei, die anderen beiden gehören dir und Chiaki. Du bist aber hier, das heißt, bei dir kann kein Licht sein! Was bleibt da noch?" Jetzt verstand auch Marron. "Du meinst, er ist...?" Ihr Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. "Jep, genau das meine ich!" Sie nickten einander zu und machten sich auf den Weg nach oben. Jede der Beiden ging zu ihrer Wohnung. "Marron, willst du nicht...?" Doch die schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. "Ich renne dem bestimmt nicht hinterher! Schlaf gut!" "Danke, du auch!"

Keine 5 Minuten später klingelte es schon an ihrer Tür. Durch den Späher war Chiaki zu erkennen, mit einem Gesicht, als sei alles wie immer. Sie öffnete nicht. Nach 2 Minuten gab er auf und ging in seine Wohnung zurück. Nur Sekunden später klopfte es an ihrer Balkontür. Unglücklicherweise waren ihre Vorhänge offen, so dass er sehen konnte, dass sie sich in der Wohnung befand. Notgedrungen machte sie auf. "Hast du mein Klingeln eben nicht gehört?" Ohne eine Antwort zu geben stellte sie eine Gegenfrage. "Wie war deine Reise?" Irritiert blickte er sie eindringlich an. ,Nein, nicht dieser Blick! Ich werde schwach! Guck wo anders hin, Mädel! Nun mach schon!' "Danke, ganz gut." "Und wo warst du bitte?" Allmählich verlor sie die Kontrolle über ihre Stimme. "Das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Noch nicht." "Ach so. Du kannst es mir noch nicht sagen. Schon klar!" Der wütende Ton war nun nicht mehr zu überhören. "Was... Was ist mit dir?" "Was mit mir ist fragt er! Ach hör doch auf. Als wenn dich das interessieren würde! Du läßt hier alles stehen und liegen, ohne eine Erklärung, und fährst mal eben mit Yashiro weg!" Chiaki war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. "Aber woher weißt du...?" "Woher? Tja, es gibt Telefon! Im Hause Kusakabe und im Hause Sazanka. Dort wurde mir mit süffisanter Stimme mitgeteilt, dass sich die Tochter des Hauses gerade auf Reisen mit einem gewissen Chiaki Nagoya befindet!" Er wollte etwas erwidern, kam jedoch gar nicht erst dazu. "Wage es jetzt bloß nicht, dich herauszureden! Ich habe die Schnauze gestrichen voll! Man macht sich hier sorgen, während Herr Nagoya High Life mit seiner eigentlichen Ex Freundin macht und seine richtige Freundin sich die Augen ausheult!" Jetzt war es endgültig aus mit ihrer Selbstbeherrschung und Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht. Chiaki versuchte, sie zu umarmen, bekam jedoch als Antwort eine schallende Ohrfeige. "Halt dich bloß fern von mir! Tritt mir noch mal unter die Augen und ich vergesse mich! Du bist ja so... so..." Schon knallte sie ihre Tür hinter sich zu und zog die Vorhänge davor.

Die darauffolgende Nacht war wohl die Schlimmste im Leben beider. Marron lag die ganze Nacht weinend auf ihrem Bett bis keine Tränen mehr kamen und nur noch leises schluchzen zu vernehmen war. Chiaki dagegen saß nervlich völlig fertig in seinem Zimmer, von wo aus er die ganze Nacht Marron hörte. Was hatte er sich da nur wieder eingebrockt!

Das Wochenende näherte sich seinem Ende. Der Montag rückte an, womit automatisch das Wort Schule zu verbinden war. Als es an ihrer Tür klingelte, befand sich Marron wie üblich immer noch im Bett, hatte sie dieses mal jedoch nicht vor, etwas an diesem Zustand zu ändern. Doch Miyakos Hartnäckigkeit trieb sie ungeachtet dessen doch zur Tür. "Marron, nun los! Wir müssen zur Schule!" Doch sie schüttelte ablehnend den Kopf. "Ich werde heute nicht gehen!" "Es ist doch wohl nicht wegen Chiaki, oder? Ich hatte ohnehin nicht vor, diesen Fiesling mitzunehmen!" Genervt zog Marron ihre Freundin hinein und schloß die Tür. "Darum geht es doch nicht! Es ist alles so schwierig. Ich sitze neben ihm, ich wohne neben ihm... Es gibt keinerlei Möglichkeiten, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. Ich schaffe das nicht, wirklich!" "Aber Marron! Willst du jetzt ewig in deiner Wohnung sitzen und ihm nachtrauern? Du kannst doch nicht hier versauern, nur weil du ihm begegnen könntest! Nun los! Zieh dich an und dann gehen wir. Ich werde höchstpersönlich dafür sorgen, dass er dir nicht zu nahe kommt!" Schweren Herzens seufzte Marron dann doch zustimmend. "Du kannst aber schon vorgehen, sonst kommst du auch noch zu spät." "Nichts da! Ist mir egal, ich warte!" Lächelnd umarmten sie einander. "Danke Miyako!"

Sie kamen erst zur 2. Stunde. Doch wurde ihnen die Standpauke erspart, denn jeder war geschockt, wie fertig Marron aussah. Ihr Gesicht kreideweiß, ihre Augen puterrot. Und ihre Leidensmiene paßte sehr zu ihrem Aussehen. Niemand fragte näher nach, allen war klar, was mit Marron war: sie sah aus wie das heulende Elend höchstpersönlich und Chiaki war gar nicht erst erschienen. Die Beiden hatten Krach!

Marron befand sich während des Unterrichts in einem Trance ähnlichem Zustand. Sie nahm gar nicht war, was um sie herum geschah. Sie hatte nur immer wieder die Ereignisse der letzten Tage im Kopf. Sie hörte die hämische Stimme, die ihr mitteilte, dass Yashiro sich mit Chiaki im Ausland befand. Dann seine scheinheilige Begrüßung! Je mehr sie darüber nachdachte, desto mehr regte sie sich darüber auf. Für wie blöd hielt er sie eigentlich? Wann hätte er es ihr gesagt. Wie schon so oft in den letzten Tagen traten ihr erneut Tränen in die Augen. ,Nein! Nicht hier. Nimm dich gefälligst zusammen!' Doch so sehr sie sich bemühte, es zurückzuhalten, desto aussichtsloser schien es. Plötzlich sprang sie mitten in der Stunde auf und rannte blindlings aus der Klasse ins Freie. Erschrocken sahen ihre Mitschüler zu der Tür, aus der sie gerade entschwunden war. Miyako rang mit sich, ob sie ihr hinterher laufen sollte, entschloß sich jedoch dagegen. ,Da muß sie wohl durch. In diesem Punkt kann ich ihr nicht helfen!'

Sie hatte nicht darauf geachtet, wohin sie gerannt war. Irgendwann verließen sie ihre Kräfte und sie hockte sich einfach an die nächstbeste Wand. Es herrschte absolute Stille. Nach einigen Minuten hob sie ihren Kopf und nahm zum 1. Mal wahr, wo sie sich eigentlich befand. Unweit von ihrem momentanen Standort, einem kleinen Tante-Emma-Laden, befand sich das Meer, dass sich bis ins unendliche zu erstrecken schien. Nachdem sie sich allmählich wieder gefaßt hatte, machte sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Stammplatz. Dort ließ sie sich auf einer Bank nieder und starrte gebannt auf die ruhige Oberfläche des Wassers. Ein leichter Wind kam auf und zerzauste ihre Haare. Sie sah auf ihre Uhr. Gerade 11 Uhr durch. Sie beschloß, lieber hier zu bleiben als noch mal zur Schule zurückzukehren. Gedankenverloren blickte sie auf das Meer. Sie wollte alles vergessen! Einfach nicht mehr an die erlittene Schmach denken und den Schmerz außer Acht lassen, der ihr das Herz zuschnürte. Ihre Lider wurden immer schwerer. Mühevoll versuchte sie, sich vom Schlafen abzuhalten. Immer wieder riß sie ihre Augen wieder gewaltsam auf. Bald war sie eingeschlafen.

Auch Chiaki zog es zu dem Platz hin. Hier hatte er sich damals mit Marron gestritten. Es war praktisch der Stammplatz der Beiden. Immer, wenn es ihm schlecht ging, fing ihn das Meer mit seiner Einzigartigkeit und Schönheit auf. Schon von weitem konnte er sehen, dass sich etwas zusammengekauert auf der Bank befand. Sein Herz setzte einen Moment aus. War das etwa...? Er beschleunigte seinen Schritt. Und mit jedem Meter wurde er sich sicherer. Sie war es. Er wußte nicht recht, was er tun sollte. Sie wecken? Einfach hier lassen? Oder... Sanft strich er ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Auch ihm fiel auf, wie blaß sie war und die stark geröteten Augen. ,Hat sie geweint?' Er mußte schlucken. So war das alles nicht geplant gewesen. Er wäre nie auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass Marron Yashiro anrufen würde. "Marron, du verstehst das völlig falsch!" Er kniete sich vor die Bank und betrachtete ihr Gesicht. Sein Blick fiel auf ihre Lippen. Wie friedlich sie da lag. Sie könnte nichts tun, wenn er jetzt... Ohne noch einen weiteren Moment darüber nachzudenken, legte er ihr vorsichtig seine Lippen auf die ihren. Er entfernte sich wieder ein Stück. "Komme was wolle, ich werde dich nicht verlieren! Wegen so einem Mißverständnis schon gar nicht. Auch, wenn du es im Moment nicht glaubst: Du bist das Wichtigste auf der ganzen Welt für mich und ich liebe dich!" Rasch nahm er sie von der Bank auf seine Arme und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Wohnhaus.

"Hm..." Langsam erwachte Marron wieder aus ihrem Schlaf. Sie traute sich nicht, ihre Augen zu öffnen. Sie wollte das Gefühl ihres Traums nicht verlieren. Ein Kuss von Chiaki, so unglaublich sanft und gleichzeitig stürmisch. Doch es brachte alles nichts, sie konnte nicht ewig liegen bleiben. Moment mal! Wieso eigentlich liegen. Sie fühlte etwas unter sich, dass sie doch stark an ein Bett erinnerte. An ein ganz bestimmtes Bett. Blinzelnd öffnete sie die Augen. Tatsächlich! Chiakis Bett! Aber wie war sie...,Egal, nur schnell raus hier.' Schnell richtete sie sich auf und zog sich ihre Schuhe an. Von Chiaki war weder etwas zu sehen noch zu hören. Bevor sie seinen Flur betrat, linste sie um beide Ecken, um die Lage zu peilen. ,Keiner da. Bloß weg!' Sie schlich auf Zehenspitzen zur Tür. "Du willst einfach so gehen?" Mit einem Aufschrei fuhr sie herum. "Erschreck mich doch nicht so!" "Sorry!" Er lächelte sie an. ,Dieses Lächeln. Das schon allein hat immer gereicht, um mich um den Finger zu wickeln...' Verlegen sah sie weg. ,Bloß nichts anmerken lassen!' ,Sie sagt ja gar nichts!' ,Er schweigt...' "Also?" "Also was?" Trotzig blickte sie ihm entgegen. "Du wolltest einfach so gehen?" Ihr Blick wurde weicher, ihre abwehrende Haltung war jedoch immer noch deutlich zu erkennen. "Nein, einfach ist es bestimmt nicht!" "Marron, bitte hör mir zu. Es ist alles gar nicht so, wie du denkst!" "Ach nein? Wie ist es denn dann?" "Das kann ich dir nicht sagen, noch nicht. Du mußt mir einfach vertrauen." Sie lachte kalt auf. "Chance vertan. Wir haben abgemacht, keine Geheimnisse mehr voreinander zu haben. Du verschwindest einfach ohne ein weiters Wort und sagst dann noch nicht mal, wieso! Sorry, aber nicht mit mir!" Damit rannte sie eilig zur Tür und schlug diese geräuschvoll zu. "Versteh mich doch! Es geht einfach nicht. Es soll doch etwas besonderes sein..." "Chiaki, überlege es dir gut! Vielleicht verlierst du sie!" Chiaki drehte sich zu Access. "Das muß ich in Kauf nehmen. Ich möchte, dass es etwas ganz besonderes für sie wird. Wenn ich es ihr jetzt schon sage, ist alles dahin und umsonst gewesen." "Soll ich mit ihr reden?""""Nein, lass mal lieber! Ich regle das schon!"

Ziellos lief Marron schon wieder durch ihr Stadtviertel. Was sollte das alles? Wie war sie zu ihm gekommen? War der Kuss überhaupt ein Traum? Wollte er sie denn unbedingt noch mehr verletzen, als er es eh schon getan hatte? Plötzlich wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Ein lautes Piepen erfüllte die Straße. ,Mein Amulett!' Sie nahm es aus ihrer Jackentasche hervor und versuchte die Richtung zu orten, auf die es reagierte. Sie folgte der Richtung, bei der ihr Amulett immer heftiger reagierte und landete so vor einer dunklen Gasse. Sollte sie etwa da...,Du hast keine Wahl! Gott wird mich beschützen!' In der rechten Hand das Kreuz fest umklammert, in der anderen das Amulett bewegte sie sich langsam auf die Gasse zu und betrat sie schließlich. Vorerst konnte sie nichts sehen. "Du wirst doch wohl nicht den Geist aufgeben, oder?" Wie zur Antwort sprang sie plötzlich etwas von hinten an. Hysterisch schlug sie um sich. "Pst, ich bin es doch nur!" Genervt drehte sie sich um. "Sag mal, verfolgst du mich?" "Ich kann auch wieder gehen! Auf den Dächern halten sich 4 Dämonen auf, die nur darauf warten, dass du einen Fehler machst. Nun spinn nicht rum und verwandle dich, damit wir es schnell zu Ende bringen können." 2Damit eins klar ist, Sindbad! Als Kaitous sind wir ein Team, aber ansonsten trennen sich unsere Wege wie eh und je!" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten erbat sie sich die Kraft der Jeanne d'Arc. ,Bitte Fynn, gib mir die Kraft und lass Jeanne d'Arc mich erhören!' Ihre übliche Verwandlung begann. "Stark, Bereit, Unbesiegbar, Schön, Entschlossen, Mutig! Jeanne, die Kamikaze Diebin ist hier. Die gesandte des Herrn!" "Also, was für eine Art sind es diesmal?" "Deine besonderen Freunde!" "Du meinst doch wohl nicht die Viecher ohne richtigen Körper? Na wunderbar!" Gleichzeitig setzten sie zum Sprung auf die Dächer an. Oben angekommen gaben sie sich gegenseitig Rückendeckung. "Na kommt schon! Wir haben doch nicht ewig Zeit. Wegen euch verpasse ich bestimmt wieder meine Lieblingsserie!" Ein bösartiges Knurren war über ihnen zu vernehmen. Blindlings ließ Jeanne ihr Band dorthin schnellen und landete einen Treffer. "Schach und Matt! Da waren's nur noch 3!" "Bist wohl heute in besonders guter Form, wie?" Die restlichen 3 Schattenwesen umringten sie. "Jungs, ich versteh es nicht! Euer Boß ist doch schon längst Geschichte! Was bringt euch das hier?" Eine kratzige Stimme gab die Antwort. "Rache! Ihr habt unseren Meister getötet und dafür werdet ihr bezahlen!" "Sorry, aber ich habe noch so viel vor in meinem Leben. Das kommt mir gerade gar nicht recht!" Sindbad warf seinen Pin. "Schach Matt!" "Ok, also für jeden noch einen." Bevor sie dazu kamen, weiter zu machen, gingen auch die Dämonen zum Angriff über. Beide ließen eine enorme Druckwelle los. Jeanne schaffte es, rechtzeitig wegzuspringen. Sindbad jedoch wurde voll erfaßt und landete unsanft auf seinem Allerwertesten. Jeanne setzte erneut an. "Im Namen des Herrn fange ich die Ausgeburten der Finsternis und mache sie unschädlich! Schach und Matt!" Eine weitere Schachfigur erschien anstelle des Dämons. Wütendes Gebrüll war zu vernehmen. Der letzte des Quartetts ließ von Chiaki ab und stürzte sich auf Jeanne. Geschickt wich sie ihm immer wieder aus. Er war jedoch zu flink, als das sie das letzte Schach Matt hätte setzen können. 2 Versuche waren schon gescheitert. Plötzlich strauchelte und viel über ihre eigenen Füße. Siegessicher sah der Gegner auf sie herab. In seinen Pranken entwickelte sich eine riesige Energiekugel. Mit einem überheblichem Grinsen schoß er sie ab. Schützend riß Jeanne ihre Arme vors Gesicht und erwartete eine Woge des Schmerzes. Doch nichts geschah. Ein Körper fiel leblos auf sie nieder und ein Schmerz gepeinigtes Stöhnen erklang.

Erschrocken öffnete sie ihre Augen. Sindbad hatte sich im letzten Moment schützend vor sie geschmissen. Mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht sprang sie auf. "Wie kannst du es wagen...? SCHACH UND MATT!" Auch der letzte Dämon verschwand. Panisch wandte Jeanne sich wieder Sindbad zu. "Chiaki! Chiaki! So sag doch was!" Er gab keine Antwort. Sie kontrollierte seinen Puls und seine Atmung. Soweit schien alles in Ordnung. Kurz entschlossen lud sie sich ihn auf ihre Schultern und hatte schwer damit zu kämpfen, ihr Gleichgewicht zu halten. Mit gewagten Sprüngen von Dach zu Dach schaffte sie es schließlich bis zu ihren Wohnungen. Sie rang mit sich. ,Mein Bett oder sein Bett?' Sie entschied sich für das ihre. So vorsichtig wie möglich legte sie ihn unter großem Geächze darauf. Sie löste die Befestigung seines Tuches, worauf er sich zurück verwandelte und tat dieses ebenso durch das Lösen ihrer Haarschleife. Ein stöhnen ging von Chiaki aus. Langsam kam er wieder zu sich und sah sich benommen um. "Wie geht's dir?" "Weiß nicht. So ähnlich, als hätte mich ne Dampfwalze überrollt." "Das kannst du ja auch so gut beurteilen, da dich ja schon so zahlreiche davon erwischt haben." Mit einem schmerzverzerrten Lächeln versuchte er, sich aufzurichten. Sanft, aber bestimmt, drückte Marron ihn zurück. "Warte!" Sie verließ kurz das Zimmer und kam wenige Sekunden später mit einem Erste-Hilfe Koffer zurück. Dann richtete sie ihn auf.

Kapitel 2: Ende gut...

. "Zieh dein Hemd aus!" Erschrocken sah er sie an. "Was... Wieso...?" "Du bist verletzt, du Idiot!" Erleichtert tat er, wie ihm geheißen. An seiner Brust zeichneten sich nur kleinere Schrammen ab, seinen Rücken jedoch hatte es ziemlich arg erwischt. Ihn zierte ein riesiger Kratzer, der sich von oben links bis nach unten rechts erstreckte. Sie desinfizierte seine Wunden und machte ihm dann einen Verband um. "Na super. Enger ging's wohl nicht. Ich kriege kaum noch Luft!" Ohne darauf einzugehen stellte sie ihm die Frage, die sie schon die ganze Zeit beschäftigte. "Warum, Chiaki?" "Was warum?" "Warum hast du mich schon wieder unter Einsatz deines eigenen Lebens gerettet?"

Sie saß neben ihm und hatte ihren Blick stur auf den Koffer gerichtet, der plötzlich ungemein interessant geworden sein zu schien. Er drehte sie so zu sich, dass sie gezwungen war, ihn anzusehen. "Marron, du verstehst das alles völlig falsch! Ja, es stimmt, ich war mit Yashiro im Ausland. Aber ich kann dir noch nicht sagen, worum es geht. Tatsache ist aber, dass ich dich liebe! Und nur dich. Nie würde ich zulassen, dass dir etwas passiert. Ich bitte dich: Vertrau mir!" Marron wollte sich von ihm entfernen, er hielt sie jedoch fest und machte es ihr somit unmöglich. "Nein, Marron! Du kannst nicht jedesmal weglaufen, wenn dir etwas nicht in den Kram paßt! Red doch mit mir!" "Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich tun soll! Du wußtest doch, wie leicht ich zu erschüttern bin. Und trotzdem bist du einfach weg. Du..." Schluchzen erschütterte ihren zerbrechlichen Körper. "Du bist einfach weggegangen und hast mich verlassen. So wie mich immer alle alleine gelassen haben. Meine Mutter, mein Vater... Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, einfach weggegangen. Woher sollte ich wissen, was mit dir war? Du warst so seltsam. Als ich dich geküsst habe, schienst du mit deinen Gedanken an einem völlig anderen Ort zu sein. Ich..." Weiter kam sie nicht. Energisch hatte Chiaki sie zu sich heran gezogen. Intensiv blickte er ihr in die Augen und kam ihrem Gesicht immer näher. Sie wollte sich aus seiner Umarmung heraus winden, war jedoch nicht fähig, sich zu bewegen. Als ihre Lippen sich trafen, schloß sie ihre Augen und hoffte, dass die Zeit stehen bleiben würde. So ein intensives Gefühl hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr verspürt, wenn er sie geküsst hatte. Nach einiger Zeit löste er sich wieder von ihr und lockerte auch seinen Griff. "Und? Fühlt sich das so an, als wärest du mir egal?" Statt einer Antwort schmiß sie sich in seine Arme und schlang fest ihre Arme um seinen Hals. "Ich hatte doch nur so panische Angst, dass ich wieder alleine bin. Dass mich der einzigste Junge, den ich je geliebt habe, wegen einer anderen verläßt und mir den Rücken zukehrt. Dann wäre alles, an das ich geglaubt habe, eine Lüge gewesen. Mein ganzes Leben wäre eine Lüge gewesen!" Beruhigend strich Chiaki ihr über den Rücken. "Sch, Sch. Es ist doch alles in Ordnung. Ich werde dich nie einfach im Stich lassen, das schwöre ich dir. Du wirst bald erfahren, was es mit meiner kleinen Reise auf sich hatte. Aber ein wenig mußt du dich noch gedulden. Ja?" Sie nickte. Sanft drückte er sie von sich, so dass er ihr ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Jetzt lächelte sie wieder ihr altes Lächeln, wenn auch noch unter Tränen. Nochmals trafen ihre Lippen aufeinander...

3 Wochen später. Der 30. Mai.

Kaffeeduft erfüllte Marrons Wohnung. Eine riesige Torte mit 18 Kerzen stand in ihrer Küche und wartete auf ihren Verzehr. Ein Geschenk von Miyako. Während Marron sich fertig machte, ließ Chiaki sich dazu herab, haushaltlichen Pflichten nachzugehen; er deckte den Kaffeetisch. Marron erschien. "Toll siehst du aus!" Er warf ihr einen bewundernden Blick zu. Ihre Haare waren hochgesteckt, sie trug ein enganliegendes schwarzes Samtkleid und hatte dezent etwas Schminke aufgetragen. Sie lächelte ihn an. "Nett von dir, dass du das gemacht hast." Sie gab ihm einen Kuß auf die Wange und ließ ihren Blick über den Tisch gleiten. "Moment mal, das sind aber 2 Teller zuviel!" "TZ, zu dumm, wie konnte denn das passieren?" Gespielt fassungslos schüttelte er den Kopf. "Dabei hast du doch gerade dein Verfallsdatum erreicht!" "Sehr charmant, wirklich!" Es klingelte. "Das müssen Yamato und Miyako sein! Stellst du die 2 Teller wieder zurück?" Sie öffnete die Tür. "Toll siehst du aus!" Yamatos bewundernder Blick war nicht zu übersehen. Besitzergreifend umklammerte Chiaki sie von hinten. "Vergiß es, mein Freund. Alles was du hier siehst, angefangen bei den Haarspitzen bis hin zu ihren Zehen, ist Meins, meins und noch mal meins!" "Glaub mir, dass habe ich schon vor langer Zeit verstanden." "Kleinen Moment mal, ich gehöre nur mir selbst, damit das klar ist! Ich schlage vor, dass wir anfangen!" Doch Chiaki widersprach. "Das geht nicht. Es fehlt noch etwas!" Wie auf Befehl klingelte es nochmals. "Wer mag das wohl sein?" Sie öffnete und schaute geschockt in den Hausflur. "Mutter... Vater... Was macht ihr denn hier?" "Marron, wir wünschen dir alles liebe zu deinem 18. Geburtstag!" "Aber wie...was...? Ich denke, ihr habt zuviel zu tun, als dass ihr hierher kommen könnt." "Tja, es war schon ein ganz schöner Kampf, frei zu bekommen. Deine Mutter hat hart dafür gekämpft, ich kann es mir ja einteilen. Aber diesen Tag wollten wir für nichts auf der Welt verpassen. Dürfen wir erstmal reinkommen?" Sie sprang ruckartig zur Seite. "Ja, natürlich!" Sie traten ein. "Miyako, lange nicht gesehen. Mein Gott, was bist du groß geworden!" Miyako, mindestens genauso überrascht wie Marron selbst, konnte nur nicken. "Und das hier ist..." Marron wurde unterbrochen. "Chiaki! Wie schön, dich wiederzusehen." Erstaunt blickte Marron drein. "Ähm, Moment mal! Ihr kennt euch?" Selig lächelte Takumi. "Ja. Er war doch vor 3 Wochen bei uns in Frankreich. Deswegen sind wir hier!" "Wa...Wa...Warte! Er war da bei EUCH?" Chiaki griente wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. "Tja, erwischt!" Das vollkommen perplexe Geburtstagskind wurde ins Wohnzimmer geschoben und auf dem Sofa plaziert. "Was in Gottes Namen hattest du denn bitte bei meinen Eltern zu suchen?" Geheimnisvoll lächelnd sahen ihre Eltern einander an und traten dicht nebeneinander. "Ja also, weißt du... Ich hatte da was dringendes zu erledigen. Yashiro ist nur mitgekommen, weil sie zeitgleich auch dorthin mußte, um sich dort für einen Sommerkurs anzumelden. Ihre Mutter war bloß so unfreundlich zu dir, weil sie es nicht verwunden hat, dass ich ihre Tochter verlassen habe und nun mit dir zusammen bin. Yashiro selber würde nie auf die Idee kommen, es bei mir zu versuchen. Sie ist mit Kagura zusammen und total glücklich. Der war übrigens gemeinsam mit meinem Dad als Anstandswauwau mit dabei." "Wie kann das sein? Ich habe doch mit ihm gesprochen!" "Tja, es gibt da so eine praktische Erfindung namens ,Handy'. Als du mit ihm gesprochen hast, waren wir schon längst in Frankreich. Du hast die Handynummer gewählt, nicht die des Hausanschlusses." Marron nickte, sie erinnerte sich. "und was hattest du nun bitte dort zu tun?" "Tja..." Verlegen sah er sich um. Bestätigend nickten ihm ihre Eltern zu. "Ja weißt du, das war so... Ich wollte es auf die altmodische Tour machen. Ich bin nach Frankreich geflogen, weil ich mich deinen Eltern vorstellen und um den Segen deiner Eltern bitten wollte, weil ich dir einen Heiratsantrag machen will..." "Chiaki, aber...?" Er deutete ihr, zu schweigen, kniete sich vor ihr nieder und holte eine Schatulle aus seiner Tasche. "Also Marron, jetzt hier und vor Zeugen frage ich dich, ob du mich heiraten möchtest!" Sie flog ihm förmlich um den Hals. "Ja, ja, ja!" Marrons Eltern und ihre beiden Freunde klatschten Beifall. Chiaki steckte Marron den Ring an die Hand. Es war ein kleiner goldener mit einem funkelnden Stein in der Mitte.

Es wurde noch ein ziemlich feucht fröhlicher Tag. Sie begossen die Verlobung mit jeder Menge Sekt. Gegen Abend stoß auch Chiakis Vater noch dazu. Gegen 23.00 Uhr wurden langsam die Rolladen heruntergezogen, Marrons Wohnung leerte sich. Ihren Eltern wies sie deren altes Schlafzimmer zu. Sie selber ging mit in Chiakis Wohnung.

"Du bist ein totaler Spinner!" Arm in Arm standen sie auf seinem Balkon und beobachteten den Sternenhimmel. "Warum?" "Tu nicht so unschuldig! Glaubt dir eh keiner." Selig schmiegte sie sich an ihn. "Ich kann es echt nicht fassen! Deswegen warst du einfach weg. Und dann mein Mißtrauen... Aber was hättest du denn gedacht?" "Weiß nicht. Ist aber auch jetzt egal. Bist du glücklich?" Neckend stupste sie ihm in die Seite. "Hm, das muß ich mir noch überlegen... Ist schließlich etwas, das wohl überlegt sein will. Bis ans Ende meiner Tage nur mit dir..." "Bist du verrückt? Ich dachte da an höchstens 2 Jahre. Länger würde ich es nie mit dir aushalten." Drohend erhob Marron ihren Finger. "Ich geb' dir gleich mal 2 Jahre, du Flegel!" "So, nun reicht's!" Er schob sie in seine Wohnung, schloß die Tür und zog die Vorhänge zu. "Beweis mir erstmal, dass du es auch wert bist, mich zu heiraten!" Und die Nacht endete für beide erst am frühen Morgen...


End file.
